Codename Partners
by PsychoLittleFox
Summary: Yugi, a once normal school boy is hired as a spy and assasin. He becomes a modern day sword wielder that takes justice with his own hand. He is partnered with Yami who happens to be a gauntlet gunman. Will they succeed? or fail in the mission? #Puzzleshipping #Blindshipping and also other ships in YGO (Mostly focuses on Puzzleshipping)
1. Introduction

**"Introduction"**

 _"Are you sure this is a good idea?"_

 _"I'm positive Mr. over thinker!"_

 _"Whatever you say Psycho."_

 _I smirked at my little nickname._

 _"Whichever you prefer Lunatic."_

 _My male companion smiled._

 _We sneaked up from the back of the building, the silence was deafening, However. I could care less about the hauntingly silent room, all I cared about right now was the mission._

 _"Let our mission begin!"_

 _I declared to my partner silently as he nodded at my remark._

 _And with that said exchange in between silent glances, We dashed to the chilling aura of the dead silent hallyway._

 **Authors Note:**

 **Please excuse me for this is my first story! I do hope you all wont mind! Please review and thank you!**


	2. Chapter 1 Yugi Muto

**I'm trying to get used to beta! anyways on with the fic!** **_**

 **"Chapter 1"**

Yugi's P.O.V

I rushed to school frantically, french toast in my mouth. I was running late to school for the third time now.

Blame grandpa for making me stay up late.

I quickly swerved to a corner and dashed off with extra speed to my classroom. _'This isn't good.'_ my mind said to me, I quickly slapped myself mentally and jumped in the room, just in time before the bell rang.

Gulping and panting, I strided to my seat, earning a few snickers and giggles from my classmates.

But I could care less, I just wanted to listen to the teacher right now.

Oh yes! I forgot to introduce myself did I?

My name is Yugi Muto, 16 years of age and normal teenager who is a sucker for games. Did I mention that my name means 'Game'?

I have tri-colored hair that is gravity defying and I also have gold fringes that frame my face. Some say i'm adorable.

Anyways! I listened to the teacher as possibly as I can but something was distracting me, however I can't decipher what this is.

Huh. It might just be the weather. I stared out the window and sighed. This is going to be a loooong day.

-Time Skip-

Class ended as usual, with me sprinting down the halls. Have I also mentioned I am a magnet to bullies?

I rushed outside for freedom.

But only to regret it as I bumped into my no. 1 bully. Ushio.

I fell on my bottom and was about to apologize, but suddenly, I had been lifted to the air by the collar of my shirt which caused me to yelp in surprise.

"Shrimp! We want to have a little fun with you! why dont you entertain us?"

Ushio smirked while saying that.

Before I knew it, I was thrown to the ground harshly and then he started kicking me, this earned me another cry of pain.

"No! Stop! please Ushio!"

I begged and cried but said man didnt even listen and kept beating me up.

Almost an eternity later, which translates into a few minutes. I could feel my conciousness slip in and out, I wanted to say a word but my lips wouldn't move.

Ushio smirked and kicked me one last time before heading out to go about his way. And I meant as in :'Torture people.'

 _'Someone. . Anyone. Please. Save me.'_

This was my last thought before I passed out.

Then. . I felt something carry me. I don't know who it was but I just hope they will do me no harm.

 **_**

 **A/N:**

 **First chap. is out! please review and I promise Yami will appear on the second chap! hope to see ya my lovelies!!! Goodbye for now!**


	3. Chapter 2

**"Chapter 2"**

 _-Normal P.O.V-_

 _A moan of pain was heard, as the petite figure began waking up. He yawned and looked around, but then froze._

 _Where was he?_

 _Yugi jolted out of the comfortable bed and hissed as the stinging pain came back. It struck Yugi like a ton of bricks that he got beaten up by Ushio. Again._

 _He sighed and sat down, head hidden beneath his palms. What the hell? Where was he? And who dressed him up??_

As if on cue, his questions were bombarded by a baritone voice, causing Yugi to snap his head up in the direction it was speaking.

"You are in the headquarters." The man said.

Yugi couldn't help but stare at the man infront of him.

They looked very much alike, both of them could pass as twins. The only thing different about the man infront of Yugi was, he had crimson orbs and his skin was a bit tanned, His hair had three strikes that went up.

Yugi blinked and tilted his head as he repeated the last answer "Headquarters? Of what I may ask?"

The man sighed and pursed his lips, as if dreading to tell Yugi what it was. In the end he did tell anyways. "The assasins and spies headquarters."

Yugi blinked once, then twice before yelling at the top of his lungs.

"WHAT?!"

The other male winced and narrowed his eyes. "I would appreciate it if you did not raise your voice."

Yugi rolled his eyes and crossed his arms "So tell me Mister. What reason have you brought me to this place? I want truths." venom dripped upon the younger of the teens voice which the other looked shocked as he cleared his throat.

"You are to join us in our group. However, I do not know the reason for this. Our leader is the one who decides."

The elder sighed and glanced at Yugi, who was filled with shock and disbelief.

"Are you coming or not?"

The elder didn't bother to wait for Yugi's answer as he strided gracefully to the office of their leader.

"Hey wait!!"

Came the voice of Yugi as he followed the elder look alike.

"I-I thought this headquarters were just a l-legend!!"

The older teen smirked " Oh it is very much a legend, and a true one at that."

Both of the look alikes arrived at the office, The elder one was about to knock if it weren't for Yugi interrupting.

"May I ask of your name?"

He said softly as the elder froze and hesitated. He wasn't sure if he needed to tell the younger look a like his name, instead he blurted out his codename.

"You can just call me Lunatic"

Yugi looked at him weirdly "Well that's a weird name." he breathed out but didn't question the elder so he wouldn't be pressured anyways.

The elder sighed in relief inwardly _'Glad this kid doesn't push me on telling him my name'_

Of course, let me introduce you Yami Sennen. An 18 year old who currently studies at a university a block away from Yugi's own school.

Yami knocked softly as a commanding voice boomed on the other side of the door.

"Enter."

Both Yami and Yugi entered, as they were met with another look alike of Yami. Yugi was starting to feel funny and uncomfortable.

Why the hell does this keep getting weird?

"Ah! Lunatic. I presume you have brought the boy back?" said the man in the chair who was the boss. He looked exactly like Yami except much more tanner.

Yami, who whereby was called as Lunatic just nodded "I have. What do you wish of him to do leader?"

The leader looked thoughtful for a moment and grinned. "He shall be trained as a sword wielder under Hikari's order"

Yugi snapped his head up and opened his mouth, as if the leader sensed his question, he answered.

"You have potential child. Please do not doubt yourself, follow my orders and you can become stronger. You may also join my team if you would like. However, you must pick a codename of you own."

Yugi blinked and closed his mouth. "I'll. . Think of it for a few days." This earned him a nod.

"But please." He looked at the tanned leader with pleading eyes "At least tell me your name."

The leader blinked, he looked so much like Hikari. He couldn't resist those pleading eyes and sighed "It's Atemu. Atemu Sennen. Now go child, you should think of this, Lunatic will escort you home." with that said, Atemu flicked his wrist, dismissing both Yami and Yugi

Yugi nodded and followed Yami out the door.

Yami hummed as they arrived at the gameshop "Seems you softened our leader's heart. No one has gotten him to tell his name other than Hikari"

Yugi sighed bitterly "I'll meet him eventually. Can I have your number? I'll call when i'm ready"

Yami blinked and nodded, reaching out for a pen and paper as he quickly scribbled his phone number and handed it to Yugi.

Yugi thanked him as he took the paper, wishing Yami a goodnight when he entered the door of the shop.

He smiled as the stranger known as Yami walked away, Yugi stripped himself in his room and changed into his pajamas.

He drifted off to sleep, a small smile plastered upon his sleeping face.

 **\--**

 **A/N**

 **Here ya go!! I do hope you like it! and no! there will be no mobiumshipping! Just the typical puzzleshipping and blindshipping! Please review and like my lovelies! have a sweet day!!**


	4. Chapter 3

**"Chapter 3"**

 _-Yami's P.O.V-_

It has been a few days since that bully incident. I haven't heard from the kid in a while.

I was back at the headquarters, with my brother Atemu. This day was boring and he hasn't handed out another mission.

"What is on your mind Lunatic?"

came my twin brother's voice,causing me to glance at him. He had a curious gaze as I sighed.

"Its been a few days since I last saw the kid, Atemu brother. I told you to call me by my real name when we are talking"

He hummed and smiled.

"My apologies Yami."

Hikari or more so Heba, walked in.

A small smile plastered upon his lips as he went over to Atemu.

"Hey Ate!"

Came Heba's cheery voice which made my brother lighten up. "Hello habibi. Its been a while since I last saw you."

Damn~ my brother is lucky to have Heba, I chuckled mentally as they discussed. Then, the topic came.

"I'm sorry to break the news to you Habibi, but you do have a student to teach. He still needs to decide and I gave him a chance. Is it alright for you to wait?"

Heba smiled and nodded eagerly.

"But of course Ate, I would be glad to take them in and teach them the way of the assasins!"

I opened my mouth and was about to say something if it wasn't for my phone vibrating. I groaned in irritation and went to check the message which made me smile.

 ** _Yugi:_**

 ** _"Hey Lunatic! Um. . Can you come pick me up at school? I have made my decision and I wish to face the leader now."_**

"Eager now are we?" I mumbled softly and smiled, then replying back as I dismissed myself from Atemu's office.

 ** _Yami:_**

 ** _"But of course! please do hang on. I'm coming. :) "_**

 _-Normal P.O.V-_

Yugi sighed softly and stared at the message Yami sent, a small smile plastered upon his cherubic features. He waited a few more minutes before he suddenly saw the familiar hair again like his.

Yami smiled and waved at Yugi, jogging over to him. "Ready to go then Little one?"

The shorter teen nodded and beamed "Ready as i'll ever be!" came his cheerful reply.

Both teens then went back to the secret headquarters and directly headed to the office of Atemu.

Yami knocked and was granted permission to come in. Yugi trailed behind him.

"Ahh~ hello again kid!"

Came Atemu's voice as he spun around his chair to face them both.

"Have you come here to decide?"

Yugi nodded and cleared his throat, pure determination filled within his amethsyt orbs. "Yes, And as my answer. I have decided to join in as part of the team. My codename shall be Psycho."

Atemu blinked at Yugi's codename before breaking into a small smile. "Welcome to the family Psycho!"

Yugi bowed " A pleasure to be part of it leader."

"Do you wish to start you training right now?" asked Atemu as the amethsyt eyed boy looked at him with a joyful smile.

"I do!!"

"Great! Ya--Lunatic! Please lead him to Hikari for me? I have new recruits to train too and I need to make Psycho some papers." Atemu almost slipped on Yami's name. He would've died if the little one heard.

Yami cleared his throat and smiled faintly "But of course." he turned to Yugi who blushed up at him and smiled back. "Shall we go then?"

Yugi nodded and Yami led him to Heba, who was at the well hidden backyard.

"Hikari. Your student has arrived. Good luck Psycho." Yami winked at Yugi before leaving him there as a blushing mess.

 _'What. The. Hell? Did he wink at me?!'_

Yugi thought as he looked at the turned back of Heba.

"Umm. . Are you my sensei for the training?"

Heba seemed to tense. He knew that voice. The other amethyst eyed boy turned to Yugi. They looked exactly the same, though Heba's skin color was tanned.

"Yugi?"

Yugi blinked and tilted his head. "Um, do I know you? How do you know my name?"

Heba threw himself to Yugi and tackle hugged him dropping his sword in the process.

"Yugi it is you! oh how I missed you my brother!!" Heba cried out making Yugi blink in surprise.

"H-Heba? Is that really you?"

The tan look alike nodded making the pale one tear up and hug back.

"I-I missed you too my brother."

Both of them stayed like that for a good few minutes before pulling away and smiling.

"Looks like i'm your sensei huh? Come! lets train you to your best! I know you have a thing for swords and daggers!"

Yugi giggled and nodded. "You still know me too much brother."

With that, Heba trained Yugi to his fullest and made sure he was happy.

 **A/N**

 **Hope you like it!! review please!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Sorry for taking so long on updating! I lost inspiration and im kinda down! I need hugs.**

 **Yami: Can Yugi give you a hug?**

 **I guess so, will you do the disclaimers please Yami? *goes of to hug Yugi* Also! i'm adding some of my ocs here! please dont hate me! they're nice honest!**

 **Yami: But of course, LittleFox does not own Yugioh only the plotline of this story. Enjoy!**

 **"A mysterious sensei? and a date with Yami?"**

 _-Normal P.O.V-_

Four months.

Four short months Yugi trained with Heba and he was greatly progressing with the gruelsome training.

This included almost being shot down by arrows and avoiding traps. The training was cruel but it paid off as Yugi had a more mature features now and a lean build but still one that looks petite, He also grew a few inches.

Right now, both twin brothers were sitting on the ground, exhausted from training. Both the tri colored haired males were chattering and laughing merrily.

Soft footsteps approached and a dagger was flinged to Yugi and Heba. Both males caught the dagger.

Yugi's violet orbs were wide as he caught the dagger and Heba smiled slightly as he turned to the person that threw the weapon at them. "Hello sensei, It has been a while I presumed?"

The figure emerged and it revealed a young looking girl, who looked like she was at twelve. Golden hair and blue round eyes that screamed 'Hug me i'm innocent!' The female grinned and waved.

"Hello Heba! It has been a while indeed!" she replied cheerily and looked at Yugi. "Who is this might I ask?"

Yugi became nervous and gulped before he answered in a shaky tone "I-I'm Yugi."

The blue eyed sensei smiled and tackled Yugi in a hug, earning a surprised yelp from the teen and a snicker from his brother. "Heba he is so cute!" she squealed and got off of Yugi before smiling again " I am Akira Denise, Heba's trainer in the past. Please just call me Akira. I hate it when people say 'sensei'" she looked over at the tan twin "especially my baka student here."

"Hey!" Heba snapped playfully and the female who introduced herself as Akira laughed. "I'm kidding geez! you're so serious! " she herself turned what she said "How is Yugi's training?"

Heba blinked and made an 'oh' sound, scratching the back of his head "It is. . going fine?"

The golden haired female gasped as she narrowed her eyes, Yugi found it scary. "Did you teach him to wield the sword yet?"

Heba blinked and shook his head "Only how to avoid traps and stuff, is all"

Akira shook her head hastily "That wont do my student! You two will have to train again with me! Now get in line!" she hollered and both males scrambled up side by side. Yugi then popped in a question for Akira "If I may ask Ms. Akira, how old exactly are you and what is your codename?"

Akira seemed taken a back but hummed and answered his question "I'm 19 years old and my codename is 'Sorceress'"

"WAIT WHAT?! I THOUGHT YOU WERE 12!"

The female shrugged "I have a baby face, people mistake me for a kid because of my height, now lets get training shall we?"

Heba groaned and Yugi stood shocked.

\--

Heba and Yugi dropped to the ground, exhausted from their new sensei's training. This girl's skill was legend!

Lets just say that Yugi and Heba dropped to the ground because Akira doubled their training from dodging to fighting and grabbing a nearby weapon.

Both boys panted for air and the golden haired female giggled "It looks like you two are not yet ready. How about this, tomorrow we train full time?"

Yugi's eyes widened "But Ms.Akira! I have school tomorrow!" Akira shushed him "One day of missing class is alright, okay? I'll give the principal a permit for you to be with us tomorrow."

Yugi couldn't believe what he just heard but he thanked her anyways, It just so happened that Yami appeared from nowhere or more importantly, came out of the door from where the entrance was. "Hey Psycho." he greeted Yugi and the obviously shorter teen smiled "Hey Lunatic."

Akira raised a brow at Yami, questioning why both of them had not told their names, The elder shot her back a look that said 'I'll talk about it later with you' the female sword wielder nodded in understanding.

Yami smiled and cleared his throat to wash of the nervousness trying to overthrow him. "Hey Psycho, Do you uh.." he trailed off and Yugi raised a brow "Do you what, Lunatic?"

Yami coughed in embarrasment and looked at Yugi, a serious look on his face which looked like he didn't want excuses "Do you want to come with me at the amusement park on Saturday?"

Yugi's eyes widened, processing what Yami had just said.

 _-Yugi's P.O.V-_

Did I hear that right? Did Lunatic just ask me out on a date? My mind was busy trying to comprehend his words. Lunatic was patiently waiting for answers. Then. . I smiled at him and nodded "Sure! What time should we meet?"

"Is it alright if we meet at 10?" He asked and I grinned more "Of course!" He nodded and ran off, waving his hand at me "Great! i'll see you then!" I know he was hiding his excitement but he couldn't so I let him be.

I heard a snicker from behind me, I spun around and looked at Heba. He was enjoying this. My sensei, Akira had a smirk on her face which made her look matured I guess?

"Oh my, Do I sense young love~?" she sing sang and I felt my face heat up. "No no no! Ms. Akira you got it all wrong! we are just friends!"

She snorted and Heba laughed at me, by now I could tell I was pretty red. "Come on bro! Admit it! you like him!"

I chortled and glared playfully at Heba "I do not!"

Ms. Akira intervined "But you do! It is evident in your face! I you don't like him then you wouldn't be this flustered!"

I sighed and let my shoulders droop " Okay okay! fine you two win! I like him, is that enough to sate your reactions?"

Akira-sensei nodded and Heba laughed slinging an arm around me "It is my brother. It was hilarious" he bursted into fits of giggles and I smacked him on the shoulder which caused him to laugh more.

Oh ra. Could this day get any weirder?

 _-Atemu's P.O.V-_

I sighed and massaged my temples. Mission were starting to pile up in my desk and they needed to be done soon. Sighing, I stood up as the door from where Heba and Psycho was opened, it revealed my brother and I chuckled slightly.

"So?" I hummed and he raised a brow "So what?" he asked entirely confused. I chuckled.

"Did you ask the little one out?" it seemed to hit something on my little brother Yami for he blushed and looked away. "Its none of your business Atemu."

This made me laugh, my little brother was in love and with the new recruit it seems, who had pure amethyst eyes. "Its alright Yami, love is natural. You shouldn't be afraid." I smiled and my brother blinked in shock, his expression were hilarious that I had to keep myself from laughing.

"Oh come on! You love Psycho dont you? Don't hide it! I can read you well!"

Yami fisted his hand and sighed in defeat. "Yes I do, but don't tell him please?" he begged and I laughed, waving a hand at him "I won't. That I can assure you"

This seems like an interesting turns, maybe I shoul partner him up with the guy. He seems nice to my brother. I mentally smirked as a plan came. ' _This'll be interesting indeed. Plan in motion on the go!_ '' I thought and snickered mentally. Oh, this is going to be interesting.

 _-Normal P.O.V-_

Meanwhile back in the backyard, Akira was silently planning on what Yugi will wear. She mentally cackled. Oh yes, she would take the boy out for shopping, even though tomorrow would be about training. It looks like the day had something different in store. Training can wait for a bit.

A devilish smile crossed her features and both teens shuddered at the face their sensei was making.

Well, Here we go. A mysterious sensei and also a plan ahead with a date with Yami. Whats Yugi to do?

 **I'm sorry for the cliffhanger! But I hope you enjoy this fic! More of my ocs will appear in another chapter or so! Dont worry! they wont steal any characters at all!**

 **Yami: Wow, atleast you dont plan on bashing Tea with this fic.**

 **Yami, I used to bash Tea but she seems nice! I mean of all pe--**

 **Tea: *glares at me* Yami is mine.**

 ***backs away* Nevermind! I'm gonna put Tea bashing here! Kitsune! Help!!!**

 **Kitsune: *sighs and ushers Tea out***

 **Mikagami: LittleFox does nor own Yugioh. Thank you for reading!**

 **Yugi: Have a wonderful day readers! *smiles brightly and hugs Yami***

 **Yami: *blushes but hugs Yugi back anyways***


	6. Chapter 5

**Hello again readers!**

 **So you see, I'm kinda getting busy now! School is in a few weeks but i'll try updating! Thank you for the reviews or kudos! Warning! swearing and blood!**

 **Yugi: LittleFox does not own Yugioh, only the plotline of this story! Happy reading!**

 **Thanks Yugi! You deserve a kiss from Yami! *giggles***

 **Yugi: *blushes***

 **"Date and a Bitch"**

 _-Akira's P.O.V-_

"Oh my glob!! Ms. Akira please no!" a certain tri color haired male literally yelled and I surpressed a snicker. "Come on Yugi! Pleaasse? Just try it on!" I begged, mustering up all my well-being to put on a pleading face.

Yugi visibly flushed and I had to keep myself from laughing as I kept the face. "Finnne." he groaned and stalked off to the dressing room to try on the clothes I picked.

Oh yes, we are currently shopping at the mall. And what you may ask? For Yugi's date of course! He needs to look nice!

"Ms. Akira!" he called and I hummed and ran to him "Coming!" I called back. What I saw made my jaw drop.

Oh. My. Ra!!

Yugi looked so awesome! He was currently in a black tank top and also leather jeans, a belt was snugly placed upon his waist and the bracelets just added on how sexy he was. I giggled.

"Its perfect Yugi! Now change! I'm gonna pay for it!" I said and he gasped "B-but Ms. Akira! I ca--"

I cut him off "Oh shush! Don't worry about the bills I got it covered!" I laughed as Yugi's expression became priceless.

\--

We were back at the head quarters and now I needed to train both of my students, who so happen to be Heba and the one who was shopping with me. Yugi.

I had to train them for sword fighting, I cracked my knuckles and smirked devilishly. "Time to begin!"

 _-Yugi's P.O.V-_

 _'Holy crap. Ms. Akira is a demon!'_ I mentally rasped out as my body gave way from the exhaustion of training earlier.

Heba was no different for he dropped to the ground too. Atemu came in and looked at Akira "Sorceress, did you train them?" Ms. Akira nodded "I did, they still need time. Are you handing out the mission now?" she asked worried and Atemu nodded his head slowly. "I'm afraid so. You and your sisters are needed for this mission."

Ms. Akira's eyes widened. "But who'll train them? There is no one I know other than my sisters who can handle a sword!" Atemu shook his head and Ms. Akira sighed. "Very well." she looked at us and smiled solemnly "Forgive me Hikari and um, Yugi. I need to go. Excuse me." she quickly disappeared and my shoulders went slack. Damn, now we can't train.

Heba looked at me worriedly but I waved him off, telling him I was fine. My brother was hesitant but nodded in understanding and went up to Atemu. I smiled lightly, they sure are a lovely couple.

 _-Time Skip: 2 Days-_

 _-Normal P.O.V-_

A certain short multi color haired male waited at the amusement park, bored out of his mind. Meanwhile, the elder one rushed out of his house and ran off to the park. It took a couple of minutes before he finally arrived, and what he saw made his heart skip a bit. "Psycho?" he asked, his voice trembling a bit.

"Hm?" Yugi whirred around and almost fainted when he saw Yami. "O-oh! hey Lunatic! Yo-You are a bit late!" _'Oh my ra, it should be forbidden for a man this sexy'_ Yugi thought and turned 10 shades of red. Yami was having the same thoughts for Yugi before he finally spoke. "Shall we. .umm. . go?" Yugi nodded sheepishly and followed Yami.

Both males looked in awe at the games and entertainment, it was so overwhelming for the both of them. They eventually went and played some games they found interesting. Sometimes, Yugi would take the lead and win making Yami congratulate the younger teen.

Both had fun, not until a certain slutty female came into view and eyed both males, a smirk on her face with too much make up.

Yugi shivered and turned around before yelping and hiding behind Yami. The elder raised a brow at Yugi but then looked at what the younger had seen, he almost gagged at the female but kept his composture. "Can we help you with anything Miss. .?"

 _-Yami's P.O.V-_

"Can we help you with anything Miss. .?" I asked while holding Psycho tightly, he was whimpering and it worried me to death. The female licked her lips as if to seduce me which I do find so disgusting. "The name is Tèa." she eyed me and my companion. "You two are so sexy. Mmm, tell you what, why don't you come with me and go to my house so we can have some fun~"

I snapped. Oh. Fuck. No!

This bitch is gonna get it! "I'm sorry but we politely decline, why don't you go stick your ass up to another man and not be a slut with us!"

The slut's face turned red. Who by the name of Tèa, she fumed and seethed then yelled at us, Psycho hid more behind me. "How dare you! I've come to offer you that and you decline?! No one and I mean no one declines my offer! You'll pay!"

Some heads turned at us and I gritted my teeth while scowling. Damnit, My date with Psycho just got ruined. "Ms. Tèa, is it not enough for you in embarrassing yourself? Stop bothering me." I looked at my friend. "Come on Psycho, lets go." I grabbed his hand and walked off, wanting to be far away. I didn't know where we were going, That is until we stopped by a clearing. So. . that means we were in the forest.

I turned around. Psycho was quivering in fear, making my heart lurch. If only. . .

I hugged him, he tensed a bit but hugged back "Are you okay?" he nodded "Y-yeah, i'm fine. Thank you." he sniffed and pulled away gently, smiling gently at me. I tried surpressing a blush "Uhh, you're welcome."

"So. . This is why you declined? To be with that little faggot?" A voice said and I groaned. "Not you again. Come out!" I hissed.

So Tèa did, and she. . was holding a weapon, they were gauntlets. Well then, looks like this is fair. I felt arms wrap around me "Be careful Lunatic." I nodded. "I will."

Psycho let go and I equipped my gauntlets on, also I could equip it with a gun when needed. I went into fighting stance. "Come at me, give me your best shot." I smirked and she fell for it. She charged at me.

 _-Yugi's P.O.V-_

The female, who was her name again? Tèa? Ah yes, charged at Lunatic. I watched in concern as they exchanged blows. They were either punched in the face or in the stomach. Tèa was a skillful fighter and so was Lunatic. Damn, I wish I was that good. I sighed and kept watching, then something caught my eye. A tiny glint of silver, pointed at Lunatic. My eyes widened and I screamed "LUNATIC! LOOK OUT!"

Tèa stomped on a rope and the silver thing flew at Lunatic, which earned him a surprised yelp as the silver thing notched itself onto his shoulder. It was an arrow.

"A-ah." he groaned in pain and stumbled backward, glaring at the female. Tèa laughed manically and I felt my blood boil. Then. . red haze covered my vision.

 _-Normal P.O.V-_

Red. That was all Yugi saw, everything was red. He stood up slowly, bangs shadowing his eyes. He raised his arms. Mechanical whirring was heard as the bracelets formed into. . two metallic swords.

He looked up, Yami was frozen in shock while Tèa was staring at Yugi. She smirked again and was about to say something, but the younger male vanished and reappeared behind Tèa, doing a kick which sent her flying.

She growled and stood up, charging at Yugi. Yami took that time to equip his gun and shot Tèa in both her legs. He hissed in pain as the throbbing on his shoulder worsened.

Tèa let out a scream and fell to the ground, Yugi approached her, staring at her in menace. She started to shake in fear. "You cheated, so you lost. Game over you fucking hoe." Yugi said in a cold tone before thrusting both his swords into Tèa's back. She let out a loud scream before taking her last breath, blood seeping through her overly revealing clothes and to the peaceful grassy grounds of the forest where she laid, unmoving and dead.

Yugi pulled out his swords and let them go back to bracelets. He then looked at Yami.

His companion was on one knee, his useless arm hanging on his side. The gauntlets had reverted back into bracelets, he was clutching his wounded arm. "P-Psycho?" he asked, hoping Yugi could still recognize him.

It seemed to work, for Yugi's eyed became less menacing and he gasped "Lunatic!" he rushed to his dear friend's side. Worry shining in his amethyst pools. Yami smiled weakly before passing out. Yugi yelped and caught the elder male before laying him down. He bit his lips and called for help as his bracelets beeped, recording what he said.

Another two look alikes of Yami and Yugi appeared, but they were much shorter and had a more crazy hairstyle.

Yugi started to feel light headed and he also passed out, darkness consuming him as the two new arrivals shouted for them to hang on.

 **Cliff hanger! I hope you like this story! I tried my best!**

 **Yami and Yugi: *cuddling each other***

 **Yami: You almost killed me! *hugs Yugi more***

 **Yugi: And you made me kill a person! *whimpers***

 **I'm sorry! But its necessary in this story! Forgive me alright? Please review and add to your library! Thank you!**

 **S0 Yuugi: Psycho-chan does not own Yugioh! Happy days reader! *smiles a bit***


	7. Chapter 6

**ANDD A NEW CHAPTER IS HERE!**

 **S0 Yami: Whoa, calm down there, you're making my ears bleed.**

 **Hehe, Sorry! Anyways! Hope you enjoy this!**

 **S0 Yuugi: LittleFox does not own Yugioh! Happy reading!**

 **Also! No more Tèa bashing! they were clones! The real Tèa? She's nice! Promise! But i'll change her name into Anzu!**

\--

 **Appointed mission and A new face"**

 _-Normal P.O.V-_

Yugi stirred and woke up, groaning as a migraine hit him hard. Damn, what happened by the way?

He thought hard. Him and Yami were at the park, then this slut showed up. Yami got pissed and the next. He gasped as realization struck him. What happened to Yami?!

"Lunatic!" he leaped off the bed but regretted it as the headache returned full force and made the young male fall to the floor.

Soft running footsteps reached Yugi's ears as the door was opened. He looked up and saw another replica of himself, only much. . shorter and cuter. " Oh! You shouldn't really be out of bed! The headache will get worse!" said the replica and Yugi had to squint his eyes to see clearly. "Who are you?"

The younger replica blinked and smiled "You can call me S0Yu" the younger boy who introduced himself as S0Yu helped Yugi up the bed. Another pair of footsteps was heard and then another replica of Yami entered the room. He was no different than S0Yu.

The mentioned male giggled and pointed at his own yami "And that is S0Ya" the adressed male nodded and put a pill and a glass of water in Yugi's hands. "Take it, to help soothe your headache. Lunatic is currently resting. If you ask where, he is in his quarters." S0Ya left and S0Yu followed but smiled at Yugi before following his darker half.

Wow. This day was beyond weird indeed and he just woke up even.

\--

"So let me get this straight, the one you found dead was a clone?" asked Atemu who was shocked. S0Ya nodded and gestured with his hand as he threw some pictures on Atemu's desk. "Yes, and quite frankly it is quite a well designed replica to make it look human. I checked every nook and cranny on her body and I found this strange chip." he put down a chip that looked terribly ugly and uncomfortable to look at.

Both Atemu and S0Yu cringed. The tanned male sighed and handed out both of S0Yu and S0Ya's mission. "Find those clones, and destroy them. Even if it cost our reputation as an association!" he slammed his hands on his desk. "Now!"

Both the shorter males nodded and headed out to do the mission, disappearing in the midst of darkness provided by the hallways.

 _-Yami's P.O.V-_

I was currently lying in my bed, my wounded arm resting upon my stomach. Sure, this quarter is an office but it also provides home for you if need be. A soft knock on the door snapped me out of my thinking as I muttered "Come in."

The door swings open and shuts with a soft click as my visitor entered. It was none other than Psycho, his face full of worry which made me concerned. Worry wasn't suited for his cherubic features. "Hey Psycho. How are you?"

He blinked rapidly before he exploded "Me?! You're the one who is wounded and you're asking how I am?!" I flinch at his tone and I muttered and apology.

"Sorry."

He calmed down a bit and I got up. "Are you alright now?" he asked softer and I nodded "I'm fine now. Don't worry." I smiled a bit at him. Was that a tinge of pink on his cheek? He put a hand on my shoulder, making jolts of electricity run through my whole body. What is this?

I opened my mouth as I was about to answer "Psycho I-"

I was cut off as the door bursted open and in came Kitsune. She looked over at me and Yugi. I wanted to shout at her for interrupting but her face told me that I shouldn't because it was important.

"The leader wishes to see both of you. I am sorry for the intrusion." she said calmly and looked over at Yugi. A small smile coming over her lips. "Oh and by the way. Your boyfriend's pretty cute." she remarked and I felt my face heat up. She walked off and I was left there with Psycho, dumbfounded. What the hell fox?!

Psycho was also red and I looked away. This was too much temptation for me! I could kiss him. Wait.

WHAT?!

"Lunatic?" I heard his angelic voice and went into a full nosebleed.

"WAAHHH LUNATIC!!!" he screamed in surprise and went off to grab a tissue.

\--

"Lunatic and Psycho. Nice of you to join me again." said Atemu as he smiled over at us. Yugi smiled back "Is there something you wish for us to do leader?"

My brother nodded and cleared his throat "Yes, I want you to hunt down who is making this clones appear." he threw a picture at us. "Wait. ." I froze. "Isn't that the. ." I trailed off and Atemu nodded. "Someone is making this clones appear. I am not sure why but damned be all, its causing disruption in this city. Hunt the one who is responsible for this. Immediately." he said sternly. Psycho semmed hesitant and opened his mouth.

"Can you let Lunatic recover first?" I blinked in shock and whirred at him, not believing what I just heard. Atemu blinked in disbelief, thinking for a moment before giving in with a defeatef sigh. "Very well. I'll have Blue eyes and Red eyes fill in your spot temporarily. But! after Lunatic recovers take position immediately."

He nodded and Atemu dismissed us. What. . The. Hell.

Psycho just asked my brother for me to rest. I turned to him and he stared at me in confusion as I whispered "Why?"

He blinked "Why what?" he asked, his tone that of a confused one. I looked at him sternly "Why did you ask him for me to rest?"

Psycho answered with an 'oh' as he looked down and twiddled with his fingers. "Well, for starters. Your arm is wounded. Second, I dont want the recovering wound to open and Third, i'm worried for you." he said with a smile that melted my heart.

He actually cares. I nodded and smiled in gratitude. "Thank you Psycho." he shrugged "No problem Lunatic."

I chuckled as he clapped his hands. "Now, lets change that bandage shall we? After you recover we shall do this mission! Do we have a deal?"

I contemplated on my answer and looked at him, a grin forming on my face as I nodded "Deal."

Then, he grabbed my hand and shook it, as another spark sent shivers down my spine.

Ra. How can this single teen bring shivers to me? Its just too much.

\--

 _-??? P.O.V-_

What is with this clones? They're annoying! Their very very annoying! I want to stop it! I sighed and went to this so called legendary headquarters.

I knocked on it softly as the secret door opened then I went in. I strided to the office of the leader which by the way I dont know. I asked a guard and he pointed to where it was. Of course, I have my hood up so no one can see my face.

I thanked the guard and ran off to that direction where he pointed, practically.

I stopped and knocked, there was silence for a bit before a voice boomed from the other side. "Enter."

I entered and went up to the leader. Wow, such weird hairstyle. "Hello, I have heard of this headquarters."

He hesiated and looked over at a male who looked like him but had different eyes and hair. The other male smiled encouragingly at the leader and he nodded then looked at me. "And what is this about may I ask?"

I smiled "I wish to join in your army." He looked thoughtful for a while and sighed "Show me your face, tell me your codename and what weapon you wield."

I sighed, well here goes nothing. I took of my hood.

And both males paled, as all the colors in their faces drained. I stood up "My codename is Speaker and I wield the scythe." I informed as both of the males paled more.

"Who. . What is your name?" Asked the leader who was a bit fearful. I smiled at him in reassurance that I was no harm.

"My name is Anzu. A pleasure to meet you."

\--

 **Woop woop! And Anzu appears!!**

 **Anzu: Wow! Thank you very much!**

 **No biggy! I am tired of Tea bashing crap Have fun!**

 **Yami: Phew. Good thing you're not stalking us Tèa.**

 **Anzu: *cringes* Ew, I wouldn't stalk you Yami. Especially when I hear those 'sounds'**

 **Yami and Yugi: *blushes 50 shades of red***

 ***laughd and shakes head* Anyways! Happy reading!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Lookie here another update! Im sorry to say this but school is starting so forgive me!**

 **Yugi: LittleFox doesnt own Yugioh only the plot in this story. Have fun reading!**

 **Yami: *Hugs Yugi* Aibou!**

 **Yugi: *smiles* hey Yami. *hugs back***

\--

 **"I am not Tea! And also, unknown feelings."**

 _-Normal P.O.V-_

Atemu and Heba stared, the color of their skin gradually returning to normal. Heba opened his mouth and spoke softly. "Y. . you are not, Tèa right?"

Anzu shook her head and looked at Heba, her sapphire eyes burning with understanding and a bit of shame as she smiled bitterly "Tèa. . is my sister. However, I do not know who is sending this clones that look like her i'm afraid." Heba felt sorry and squeezed Atemu's hand. "I'm sorry to hear that Ms. Anzu."

Anzu shook her head at the formality "Please. . just. . call me by my codename." she pleaded, her tone taking into a soft whisper. Atemu and Heba nodded "We understand, Speaker. Do you have a place to stay at?" The leader asked and Anzu blinked. "Well. . its more of a hell hole than a home, but yes. I have a place to stay at." she sighed bitterly.

Heba felt sorry, and looked at Atemu. Silently pleading for the other tanned lover to get the message. The crimson eyed male looked up at his counter part and stared at his eyes, then silently complying. "No that won't do Speaker. From now on you shall live here."

 _-Anzu's P.O.V-_

My eyes widened. Did I hear that right? I was staying here? For good?! I opened my mouth and spoke softly "Thank you leader, but perhaps I might move away here when I find an apartment of my own?" He nodded softly and replied "Of course." he clapped his hands and out of nowhere, appeared a dirty blonde haired guy came who was all too familiar. I literally yelled "JOEY?!" I stared in shock as he also did the same.

- _Joey's P.O.V-_

"NYEH! ANZU?!" I shouted and stared in shock at the girl infront of me. Leader raised a brow and looked at me "You know her, Red eyes?" he asked and I snapped my head to him, nodding frantically "She's my friend! We occasionally met up and talk!"

Leader let out an 'oh' and sunk back to his chair, in exhaustion. "Please show her to her room Red eyes. Its getting late and we need rest. Tomorrow you have to substitute Lunatic and Psycho remember?" he reminded and I nodded again, but this time in a normal speed. "Nyeh, of course!"

\--

I did as I was told. I showed Anzu her room and she thanked me, however we did talk.

"So Joey, how is your old man?" she asked and I furrowed my brows then looked down. "Still drinking an' gamblin'. Man I wish I di'nt have a father like 'em."

She patted my shoulder and I looked up at her. Anzu was smiling at me like a mother would. "Don't worry. Everything will be alright. But for now, lets get some shut eye." she said and I smiled then hugged her. She hugged back. "Thanks for da concern Anz'" I whispered and she replied "No problem Joey. You are a friend of mine."

I smiled and pulled away, wishing her a goodnight as I headed for my room.

\--

 _-Normal P.O.V-_

The sun glared down at the pavement as students went off to school either in two's or more. Particulary, Yugi was walking alone as usual with his head bowed down and just staring at the ground. He bumped into someone with a yelp and stood up to apologize. He froze when he saw who it was.

"T-T-Tèa?!" he screamed which made a few heads turn to their directions but then hastily went about their ways and walked off, ignoring the distressed teens.

Anzu whinced and shook her head as she looked at the boy. He was cute but Anzu swinged the other way so no she didn't feel funny or feel bellyflops in her stomach. "I'm not Tèa, she's my twin sister. I'm Anzu, nice to meet you." she introduced herself and Yugi backed away a bit in fear, he was weary of her. Anzu sighed and shook her head. "It's fine.if you think of me as her. I don't blame you. You are probably traumatized by a certain event of a clone look alike. Please excuse me and I'm sorry." she hastily tried walking away but Yugi stopped her.

"Wait!" he called out and Anzu froze in her steps as Yugi catched up, looking at the female in guilt and shame "I-I'm sorry, Ms. Anzu. You are right. I shouldn't blame you. Hey! We could walk to school if you'd like!" he suggested, hope lacing his voice as an apology for earlier.

Anzu blinked, contemplating on her answer. She debated a bit before a smile crossed her lips "Of course!"

\--

Both teens laughed as they walked back to the headquarters. Each of them pulling jokes and chit chats on the way.

Another tri color haired male came out of the secret wall and what he saw made him freeze in the doorway.

There she was, that slut that tried seducing him and Yugi. But. . he was confused. Why was Yugi laughing with the hoe? "Psycho?"

Yugi turned to Yami and smiled "Hey Lunatic! Whats up?"

Yami clenched his fist and walked up to Yugi, coiling his arms to wrap around the smaller boy. Yugi squeaked and blushed. Yami narrowed his eyes "What are you doing here Tèa?" he asked, anger lacing his dangerously low voice. Anzu sighed once again for the 100th time that day. "Geez, I'm getting a headache. FYI, i'm not Tèa. My name is Anzu. An-zu" she rubbed her temoles and looked at Yami who was blinking away his shock.

"Wait, you're not her and your not here to seduce us are you?"

Anzu cringed and made a gagging noise "Ew man, I don't swing for boys. I swing the other way. I'd probably disgust myself if I seduce a man."

Yami inwardly sighed in relief and apologized, he asked for Anzu's codename which she happily answered. Yugi was still a blushing mess from the contact of Yami's hand on his shoulder.

The way the elder touched his skin made him felt like he was in fire. What the hell is wrong with you Yugi? Whats this weird feelings?

Anzu talked with Yami as Yugi coiled back a bit. His face now like a tomato.

\--

 **There we go! Update today is done! I'll upload as soon as I can when I have time! Sorry for mistakes. I'm typing everything on phone.**

 **Yami and Yugi: Please review and comment or share! Happy reading!**

 **Goodbye my lovelies! I love y'all! *waves and smiles***


	9. Chapter 8: Mission Begins

**Long wait is over for now!!! I kinda got this idea in the back of my head from my disappointment. so uuhh. Hope you enjoy this sucky chapter! Reviews are very much appreciated to keep me going!**

 **Yami: Enjoy this new chapter of CP!**

 **Yugi: LittleFox does not own Yugioh! Happy reading! Oh and reviews please! *puppy eyes***

_

 **"Mission Begin"**

 _"Normal P.O.V"_

Yugi was walking back to the game shop, his mind lost in thought. Yesterday, he had made a friend (who he had mistakenly thought was Tèa) and Anzu was a really nice companion.

He stepped in the gameshop and greeted his grandfather as usual, then Yugi ascended up the stairs and into his room. Collapsing when he was near the bed. The violet eyed teen sighed softly as he buried his head on the soft pillow. Sleep threatening to rack his tired form.

However, that incident with Yami was still stuck on his mind and the hazy blur suddenly disappeared from his mind, as a blush formed on his cheeks.

Why had Yami took him in a possessive hold? Yugi would ask countless times to himself but found no clue on what the hell was going on in the older male's mind. He'd figure that Yami or more so Lunatic would never tell him.

Yugi sighed and shook his head as he fell back on the bed, as his eyes were about to droop. The cellphone rang making the boy in the bed glare at the object.

 _'Stupid phone! CAN'T I SLEEP?!'_ he screamed in his thoughts but picked the phone up anyways and answered. "Hello?"

There was silence for a few seconds before a baritone voice cut in. "Oh hello Psycho! I'm glad you picked up!"

A small blush spread upon Yugi's cheeks and he smiled softly "Hey Lunatic, what is it you wish to speak?" Yugi asked, straight to the point.

He could hear the older male blink on the other line before an 'oh' interrupted him "Ahhh. . yes about that. ." Yami hesitated. "The leader wishes to speak of our mission right now. So you are needed at the headquarters immediately."

Yugi took in a sharp breath "Now? Really? Is it that urgent?" he asked and Yami replied "Yes, so please come now. The leader is rather impatient." a chuckle was heard and Yugi couldn't help but giggle. "Alright. I'll go there. Bye."

"Goodbye, little one." answered Yami and the line went dead.

Yugi put away the phone and decided to change his clothing, he chose a black tank top and also some loose pants, accompanied with his belt and choker.

The teen then descended down the stairs and went to his grandpa. "Grandpa? I'm going out!!" he called and his guardian replied "Where to Yugi?"

"To a friend's house. Is it alright?" he asked and Grandpa Mouto contemplated. Finally, he answered "Alright, but be sure to be home before midnight!" Yugi smiled and nodded, running out of the game shop door then shouting "I will!"

and just like that, Yugi disappeared through the surrounding darkness.

However, unknown to him. His grandpa smiled, knowing where the young teen was going.

\--

Yugi arrived at the headquarters, rushing to Atemu's office. He knocked politely and Atemu's voice erupted from the other side "You may enter!"

The short teen did so and went inside the office, a worried look plastered upon his features. "You wished to see me and Lunatic?" Yugi asked while Yami stood beside him.

Atemu nodded and sighed, arranging his papers, stacking them up "Yes, as you can see. S0Yu and S0Ya haven't returned from the mission I gave them. So by then, I want you to retrieve them both. And also, to destroy the clones. The mastermind I don't know but I have sent a spy and yet he didn't return!" Atemu explained, making Yugi and Yami's eyes widen.

 _-Atemu's P.O.V-_

I explained to both Yami and little Yugi the mission they needed to take, I saw there eyes visibly widen almost making me flinch but its a good thing I have control over my emotions.

"You want us to. . find the one and kill them who is making the clones?" my brother, Yami asked and Yugi paled, as if too sick to even speak. I nodded sadly "Yes. Now please understand, I know its your first time on taking a risky mission but I know you can do it, so please." I stood up and slammed my hands on the table. "Find our agents and kill the enemy, you two are our only hope." I pleaded.

Yugi looked up at me sorrowfully and he spoke "We shall do as you wish. Please do not fret, oh good leader." he turned to Yami and smirked weakly, a smile that didn't actually make him cute. It was more like an evil planner going into auction. That look was full of promising deaths, even though the smirk was put on in a weak way.

"So, it looks like its time huh?" Yugi questioned and Yami smiled weakly at the boy "Yeah. Shall we go?"

My brother sounded so eager if the situation wasn't as serious as now. I would've teased and proded at him. "Ah wait!" I called out when Yugi motioned for the door.

I stood up and disappeared under the table for a bit not long then, I emerged and I was carrying a set of leather shoes and a pair of shoe sneakers. "This has a special tracking device and if you press the sides of this shoes. ." I clicked the sides of the shoes and out came, with a mechanic whir, some wheels. "they turn into roller blades. Please use them and let them take you to the destination undetected." I pressed the shoes again and the wheels disappeared. Handing the advanced shoes, I sighed and went to go get another pair of thick wrist bracelets that were specially designed on being turned as a weapon. I handed those to the two as well. Both of them took it gratefully and slipped it in the desired area. "Go now! For it is time!" I commanded and the two nodded as they rushed off.

 _'Ra. . Please guide them and lead them to victory_ I prayed silently.

 _-Yugi's P.O.V-_

Me and Lunatic rushed out of the headquarters, skidding to a stop on the alley way. We then activated our shoes and went off to the location the leader said. I checked my wrist bracelet and muttered an order for it to guide us. A few seconds after that, the screen showed us the location and we took off like a bullet, but with roller skates. I was sloppy at first but then a few twists and turns, I started to get the hang of it. Lunatic was fluent with this and he has a nice ass. Wait what? I blushed and I had to calm the raging fire inside my heart. Gosh Yugi. What is wrong with you?

After a few good minutes of roller skating to the location. Both of us skidded to an abrupt halt, then pressing the sides of our shoes so that it returned back to normal.

Lunatic surveyed the area for any intruders. Finding none, he motioned me to go forward so I did.

We entered the building. Its silence half maddening to any human who dared venture upon it. The only thing that sounded were the pitter patter of our feets. I checked around and suggested that we would sneak upon the back of the building. Lunatic seemed hesitant and he asked in a whisper.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?"

"I'm positive Mr. Overthinker!" I whispered harshly.

He smiled weakly "Whatever you say Psycho."

I smirked at my nickname.

"Whichever you prefer Lunatic."

He offered a small smile.

We sneaked up to the back of the building as I suggest, and the silence was still so deafening, but right now I could care less. All I cared about in the moment was the mission.

"Let the mission begin!" I declared silently, signaling that we should move. Lunatic nodded and gave a thumbs up.

And so with that, we ran off into the chilling guise of the deadly silent hallway.

We ran as fast as we could, keeping our footsteps silent as possible. I took in a quick breath and mumbled for my bracelet to turn into swords and it did.

Me and Lunatic arrived at a door, it was full of locks.

"Let me handle this" Lunatic said and I gaped.

"As you wish. But let me be a look out."I replied, worry lacing in my voice.

And so. . the mission begins in this doors full of locks.

_

 **Here ya go!!! Hope you enjoy this chapter!!! Love ya all! Reviews please!!!**


	10. Chapter 9: Freeing the Captives

**I'm in class trying to update this story. And I am sad. So please understand that I'm not really in the best moods and I can write stories when I am like that. Well, hopefully reviews will boost it too! Also, no criticism in this story! Just saying.**

 **Yugi: Wow! You are not really in the mood! Anyways! Fox does not own Yugioh! Only this story! Please enjoy!**

_

 ** _"Freeing the Captives"_**

 _-Normal P.O.V-_

Yugi stood guard upon the door while Yami picked on the locks that were attached to the door, using a lock picker. He grunted when not even a single lock would budge. "This is harder than I thought." the crimson eyed male remarked, amusement dancing upon his orbs. Yugi blanched at that. "You're an assasin like me, yet you think that its hard?!" he whispered harshly, making the elder winch. "Sorry aibou." he apologized.

Yugi gawked, at the new nickname. Aibou? doesn't that mean partner?

The younger tri haired male sighed softly and shook his head. "Stand back Lunatic. Let me handle this." he volunteered, making Yami blink. He was hesitant but the gaze of his secret crush was filled with determanation. The older male sighed in exasparation and finally gave in. "Very well. Then let me stand guard."

Yugi nodded at that and therefore knelt down and started picking on the locks while Yami stood guard, his metal gauntlets equipped. The bloody eyed teen kept a keen eye on the surroundings while the younger kept trying on opening the lock.

 _-Yami's P.O.V-_

Damn it! That lock was much harder than I thought it was! But then again, I don't mind Psycho picking at the hole, he has quite a nice. . wait no! Yami you can't think like that!!

I shook my head and snapped out of my thoughts as the locks suddenly opened with a soft 'click'

"Wow, I did it." Psycho said in a breathless manner and I had to resist on smothering him in kisses. "Yes you did." I acknowledge, making him smile which made my heart flutter. Whats this boy doing to me?

The door opened slowly and both of us stepped back.

And when it did, my eyes went wide as they could be.

There was our spies and assasins. All locked up in cells. They were either screaming for help and the others were thrashing around. Some of them chanted "Let us out!" I couldn't bear to watch our friends and allies suffer. I nudged my aibou to the side, making him look up. "Lunatic?" he questioned.

I started to speak "Shall. . we.." my eyes stared at him, hoping my little aibou would get it, and it seems like he did for he smiled and nodded, before stepping inside, me following him with a respective distance.

 _-Normal P.O.V-_

Yugi looked around and took in a deep breath before snapping the jail doors in two with his swords. Yami was busting the locks and opening the other cells.

The spies and assasins cheered their thank yous as they hurriedly but quitely went out of the building and into the head quarters.

Yugi looked around for the remaining members who were last sent out on the mission.

"Leader." he brought his other hand with the sword intact on it, near his lips as he whispered. "Send Speaker,Blue and Red eyes here. Right now. We need back up."

The bracelet beeped and an answer was heard. "Right on brother."

Heba was the one who answered, and for that he was greatful. The violet eyed teen looked over at Yami.

The elder was staring at two figures and Yugi followed his blood red gaze, making the blood in Yugi's body run cold.

S0Yu and S0Ya were tied to the wall, chains obsecuring their movements, some suction cups and wires were poked in on their skin.

"Oh no." he gasped and Yami nodded stiffly.

"They are. . the next clonimg machine"

Something inside Yugi snapped, the next thing he knew. He was infront of the two captives and was slashing at the wires. Making the elder of the teen gasp.

 _'Its happening again is it?"_ Yami thought as he stepped back.

The two prisoners fell to the ground, which made Yugi stepped back. He was staring dully at the two, and when he turned to look at Yami, the other's eyes widened.

Yugi's eyes were no longer a soft shade of violet but instead, a murderous blood-violet hue was visible.

"P. .Psycho?" he whispered and Yugi just stared before dashing off to fight the boss. Yami panicked, and he called the head quarters to hurry, then procceeded to follow his running aibou.

_

The three other spies arrived at the area and they all went to the location Where the two passed out prisoners were.

"Keep quite mutt." said a cold voice from behind Anzu, who was then followed by a hiss and a harsh whisper. "I am not a mutt, Rich boy!"

Anzu sighed and shook her head before telling them to shut up and pick up the two passed out persons, which both Red and Blue eyes reluctantly did.

The brunette girl looked around and prayed to Ra that the other two were alright, she then dashed off to where Yugi and Yami might be.

_

Yami was panting heavily, how long was he running? where was his aibou?

Yugi was already too far gone and damn he was a fast runner despite his height. Yami cursed and muttered to the tracker to trace Yugi. Gladly, it showed him where Yugi was going and he promptly picked up his pace.

He saw a door on the other end of the building and with finality, burst through it with sheer force.

"So, your partner decided to come eh?"

That voice. He knew that voice. Startled, Yami whipped his head up and his eyes widened in horror.

Yugi was standing in the middle. With the thugs and other well known spies of the other team, was surrounding him. The leader was smirking and he looked over at Yami.

There was no doubt who it was. .

That man was one of his relatives, and Yami swore he would desperately get this man killed. .

His name. . was. .

_

 **Ummmm Cliffy?**

 ***readers throw pitchforks and other stuffs***

 **AHHHHH IM SO SORRY!!!!!!!!!**

 **I'm sorry this took me long! but please understand that I tried my best and i'm losing motivation! I need reviews to keep me going and also some love! Thank you again for reading. Forgive me for errors or grammars. I have no beta tester by the way.**


	11. Chapter 10: Change of Gear and Surprise

**Annnnddd heere is another chapter of 'CP' which I tried my hardest on finishing. This has a surprise in it! Trust me! Please enjoy!**

 **Yami: Psycho-kun does not own Yu-Gi-Oh or its character. Only the plotline of this story and her ocs.**

_

 ** _"A Change of Gear and A Surprise"_**

 _-Yugi's P.O.V-_

A growl escapes my throat as I clenched my fist tightly. Well, what ever was left of me. I was inside and not outside my body. It seemed like some unknown force was holding me prisoner and not letting me take control.

"No! No! Please! Don't kill!" I screamed as loud as I can but my body didn't even listen. It was like I was no longer sane and just watching myself kill mercilessly.

My body growled again as the leader of this gang pointed his gun at me and Lunatic. Well. . I guess i'll just let my own body take care of the rest then. . even if I do become a killer.

And with that thought in mind, I let the darkness surround me in its cold embrace.

 _-Normal P.O.V-_

Aknadin. The one who murdered both Yami and Atemu's father. The blood eyed teen hissed, feeling a spark of energy upon his metal bracelets. Yugi was still standing rigidly on the middle as the man, who we now know as Aknadin, held up shot guns. Each pointing to the two tri haired male's head.

He smirked and fired.

Time seemed to slow down as the bullet flew out of the gun and went to seek its target.

Yugi whipped his head to Yami, his eyes still blood violet, but a part of him wanted to save the elder and so.. .

He ran to him, every step and pant in slow motion. The bullet avoided Yugi and had hit one of the gang members on the head.

Yami stood wide eyed as the bullet neared him, then he felt a shock of power that coursed through him.

A scream erupted, neither of them knowing who it was from as a loud boom and a rusty metallic "whoosh" was heard from the two tri haired boys. The bullet had bounced off with a loud 'THUNK' and then lay still on the ground.

Metallic strips that looked like feathers covered the two victims and Aknadin gasped then growled as he furiously searched up that thing that was protecting the two.

_

Yami had his eyes shut, expecting the pain, but none had came. Confusion was soon taking over the elder and he cracked open an eye, and to his surprise, darkness surrounded them. Yugi stared up at Yami, his eyes glowing.

"Are. . you okay?" the younger asked, his voice much different than his own. Yami only nodded and looked around. "Where are we Psycho?" he asked.

Yugi did not answer. Instead, he pressed his lips to the elder. Making the crimson eyes widen in surprise.

Oh ra! His secret crush was kissing him! and it felt amazing!!

Yami kissed back feverently and pulled Yugi's head down, Yugi responded by clutching Yami's shirt.

However, their moment was interrupted as bullets 'clinked' loudly upon the protective shell, this made Yugi growl and pull away reluctantly. He furiously whirred around and stood up, redirecting the bullets to the thugs, which barely missed them an inch.

Yami gasped at what he saw.

Yugi had wings! Not feather wings, but metallic ones. The elder remembered a legend of this wings.

 _-Flashback-_

 _"Hey. Have you ever heard the legend_ _of the metallic wings?"_

 _"No mother! Can you explain it to me?" asked a child Yami, his wide eyes glistening._

 _Yami's mother chuckled and she began her tale of the wings._

 _"The wings are of special property, and are called wing of the dark and light angels._ _Legend has it that it could only be unlocked by a gauntlet user and a swordsman, but I am not sure. If both of them are partners. ." his mother paused and looked at Yami._

 _"Then they become an unstoppable force. For if the wings of light activate, then so does the wing of darkness. Same if the darkness activates first."_

 _"Wow!" Yami said, his eyes in pure astonishment._

 _-End of Flashback-_

Yami smiled softly at the memory and looked around. To the greatest shock of his life, two dark metal wings were potruding out of his back, connected by skin clamping wires. He gasped and stood up then faced his way to Aknadin. Striding his way next to Yugi.

It seemed that the men were frozen in their place and couldn't move. Aknadin tried shouting orders to them but none of them budged.

Yugi hissed and stretched his more lighter color wings and pointed his sword infront of the thugs. "Prepare to die, worthless fools." he whispered and vanished, making the men gape.

Yami smirked and summoned his guns and gauntlet then did the same as Yugi had done.

Both the males appeared up the sky. Yami holding one of Yugi's hands while Yugi charged up something like an energy ball. Their wings flapped with each metallic whir was heard. The older tri haired male glanced up at Yugi then smiled, as he fired bullets rapidly to the unsuspecting thugs.

The gang members yelped and tried avoiding each bullets that landed, some were unfortunate as they were shot on the head.

Aknadin growled and hid behind one of the columns of barrels, thinking of a plan.

Yugi was currently searching for Aknadin, and when his blood violet eyes landed upon his target. . a cruel and malicious smile found its way to the usually cherubic features of the younger and. .

He fired the energy ball to the columns of barrels and it blew into pieces with loud explosion and a burst of fire.

After a few minutes of the explosion, the fire finally calmed down and smoke had been distributed around the area of the battlefield.

Both partners landed gracefully on the ground, seeking for the body of their once targeted prey. But to the elder's surprise, there was no body where it should have been.

A dark laugh was heard a few meters away, making the two whir around.

Yugi hissed harshly and Yami's eyes widened in shock and disbelief.

"You're not the only one who was a secret weapon, dear nephew of mine." said Aknadin.

And both two young males knew what was going to happen to them. They were fucked up and had run out of time.

_

 **Here ya go! This story is almost finished!!!! I can finally get to work on my YGO:STSQ!**

 **Yami: Can I do spoilers?**

 **What?! Noooo!**

 **Anyways! Please leave a review!!! Thank you for reading!**


	12. Chapter 11: Fight of Life and Love

**A long awaited chapter my friends! Here you go! . Im sorry if its not good. I'm bad at fighting scenes.**

_

 ** _"Fight of Life"_**

 _-Normal P.O.V-_

Yugi growled and Yami stared in numb shock. _'What. .the. . hell?'_ Yami's mind said, him stuck in between screaming or simply staring.

"Ah. If it isn't the Fallen God." hissed the voice of his companion, making the older youth glance at his side.

Yugi's eyes were narrowed into slits. Only the red haze was seen in them. Yami feared that his friend might have been long gone already. But then again, why was he still sane?

Aknadin narrowed his eye and snarled up at the younger version of Yami. "Light Angel."

Yugi just hissed and doved, earning a yell from Yami that clearly said "PSYCHO! STOP! HE'S DANGEROUS!" but the older's plea was heard by deaf ears, the air carrying away his voice.

Aknadin smirked and went into stance. "So you want it that way, eh?" he jumped up and went to collide with Yugi, however the violet eyed teen was quick on his reflexes and swerved sharply,almost cutting the air like it was visible. Yami thanked whatever gods had given Yugi his quick reflexes, and he had to dodged himself when a wave of air was coming his way from Yugi's sharp turn. Yami landed on the ground safely and ducked around, trying to avoid the flying debris.

Yami had an idea, but it might be tricky and in need of another person. He took a deep breath and shouted at the top of his lungs. "Psycho! Cover me! Now!!"

It seemed that the boy heard for he swooped down and landed swiftly on the ground, nodding at the elder, as he stood ground infront of Yami.

Aknadin was seething in rage, as he raised his arms, filled with machine guns and fired rapidly. The guns made a loud crackling sound as each bullet went out to try and hit their targeted victims. Yugi raised his hands and murmured "Visual Effect Barrier."

The bullets recoiled back and kept hitting the now invisible barrier. Yugi kept holding his hands out as Yami thanked him and went to concentrate, squatting on the ground his hands holding him in place.

He closed his crimson eyes and let out a sigh of meditation. Looking for anything out of the ordinary, he tried feeling a pulse or a jolt of energy, but found none.

However, Yami was not one to give up easily, so he tried again and this time, concentrated harder, oblivious to the outside happenings.

Yugi was barely holding up, his arms starting to hurt and numb from the lack of blood circulation, but he wouldn't risk having his partner hurt so he tolerated his arms.

Anzu suddenly barged in and used her scythe, swinging it at Aknadin.

The grey haired man grunted and avoided her attack, kicking her sharply and firing his gun.

A scream of pain was heard before everything was quite. Blood was painted on the pavement, as the bullet struck the brunette girl on the head. Her eyes wide with dull fear and horror.

Yugi froze, suddenly not feeling the pain in his arms. He screamed.

He screamed like he never did before and suddenly at the back of Yugi's wings and the person who was crouched behind it, began to glow in a bright yellow light.

"You'll pay Aknadin. You. Will. PAY!" boomed a voice as the light died down. Aknadin hissed, as he saw his nephew and his partner holding up alright.

Yugi was madly seething, his eyes now a blood red, all violet traces gone from his pupils. Yami on the other hand was hidden from sight, which made Aknadin growl in frustration as he commanded Yami to come out. "Come out and fight me nephew! Stop being a shitty fighter" he insulted and Yugi glared furiously on the man. His wings expanded, clearly hiding everything about Yami.

"Aibou. Its okay, I will fight." Yami whispered, Yugi froze. The younger male's body trembling softly but almost not visible to the human eye. "No. I will not let him hurt you."

The elder sighed and whirred Yugi, around, planting a kiss on his lips softly then pulling away. Aknadin let out a yell of frustration and fired his guns that was now attached to his limbs, even his back had missiles in them. Yami held out a hand, making another barrier that stopped all the bullets. Yugi cried out, as he returned to normal and passed out, falling to Yami's chest which made the elder catch him, blood-violet eyes staring at his little lover as he put him down.

Aknadin gasped at what he saw.

Yami was cladded in black leather, and a royal purple cape. Sharp golden wings on his back, he had a golden helmet, and carried a grim reaper scythe. Aknadin growled as he knew what this type of machine was. "The Grim Angel"

It was said that the Grim Angel was rare, much more rare than the Fallen God, he let out a cry of rage and attacked Yami, who seemingly noticed and blocked his attacks, the blood eyed youth yelled at his uncle in an unfamiliar language.

"(You hurt my Aibou! You killed his friend! And for that you shall be punished!!)"

Aknadin, not studying on what Yami spoke, lunged at the other male again. Their moves were fluent, a dance of colors and blurs. Yugi was still passed out, the Visual Effect Barrier not letting him be harmed.

Yami kept blocking Aknadin's attack, who was barely missing him by an inch or so, the older man had scratches, here and there but otherwise, he was fine.

The youth had to devise another plan, he quickly shot up, making sure that Aknadin would follow him, which of course the older man did so.

Driven by mad desire, Aknadin had sought to take over Japan and the whole world, even if it meant ruling by tyranny. He chased Yami on the air, making sure that he would keep an eye on his little nephew.

Yami kept glancing over at Aknadin, sometimes almost flying upside down, he yelped a bit when a bullet almost hit him. The blood violet eyed youth bursted forth and sped off to a clearing, Aknadin following not to far from the teen.

_

Yugi woke up with a start, his head pounding as he sat up and groaned. The amethyst eyed teen looked around to find Lunatic but he was nowhere in sight, he did however, saw bodies littering the ground, all dead and unmoving.

One particular corpse caught his attention though, he stared at it wide eyed and cried. His friend had died. Anzu was no more. She was gone.

Yugi remembered bits while on his berserk state, he let out a noise of rage and suddenly his wings opened, making him shoot up to the air, earning a startled shout from said boy.

He looked at his wings and gasps. "Oh. What. .Wow." he said breathlessly then turned his attention to wherever Yami and his enemy went. Yugi, being the determined midget he was, mumbled to his wrist bracelets to show him where Yami was. He followed the location once it showed and was filled with unstoppable determination.

_

Yami landed upon a clearing, with Aknadin landing not far from him. Then, their battle started.

Aknadin went first, slashing at his nephew, aiming for his legs. Yami quickly rolled away and responded with flinging his scythe over at Aknadin, who quickly ducked at the said weapon. Taking it as a distraction, Aknadin shot a bullet to the teen.

Yami noticed and quickly swerved away from the bullet. He used all the strenght he could muster, then using the ultimate speed. He was suddenly infront of his uncle, and the next thing he knew, the man was sent flying to a nearby tree. The teen blinked at his newfound strenght. Wow. That was new.

Aknadin grunted and fired a missile at Yami. The youth noticed this and quickly spun his scythe like a spinning circle then slicing the intruding weapon in half, it exploded loudly with a crack, which Yami flinched on.

"Very well nephew. You want it the hard way then? I'll show you the hard way." Aknadin hissed and stood up, holding both his palms out.

For a moment nothing happened. Then suddenly, missiles and bullets surprisingly flew at Yami.

The blood eyed teen's eyes widened as he tried dodging every bullet that came his way and sliced all the missiles that almost tried hitting him.

Yugi suddenly appeared and cried out "Dance of swords!!!" His wings became swords as they extended and started a hurl of circular fast paced dance, they went infront of Yugi and he went to defend Yami as the missile aftered him.

The bombs however just hit Yugi's weapon harmlessly and was sliced into tiny pieces. One bullet however found Yami's leg and embedded itself deeply on his calf.

Yami cried out and fell to the ground, his whole leg hurting as he clutched it. Aknadin smirked a bit, but then quickly faltered as he saw Yugi. He glared and pointed an accusing finger at Yugi, his voice rising "YOU!"

Yugi glared and hissed "I WILL NOT LET YOU HURT HIM ANYMORE!" his hands began to glow and Yami found his own graceful fingers doing the same, he gasped and stared at it, bringing it near his face. "What. .?"

Yugi glanced at Yami then back at Aknadin. "Lunatic. Put your hand out. Now." the older teen was startled by this request but not finding a place to argue. He did what Yugi said and held out his arm and hand which the younger teen mimicked. Aknadin was seething madly at the two and he started to prepare a weapon of his own, his hand being shrouded by darkness.

Yami looked up at Yugi. Aknadin was starting to almost blow up. "Psycho. I have something to tell you."

Yugi glanced at Yami and nodded. "Tell as you wish. I'm all ears." Aknadin's hand began to pulsate.

Yami looked nervous and opened his mouth. "My name is not Lunatic. It's Yami"

Yugi smiled and nodded. "And my name is Yugi." and then, Aknadin shot a dark beam at the two.

The tri haired males hand also shot out a bright white beam.

Darkness and Light clashed, Aknadin growling as his own mechanical beam was weak. Yugi knelt down besides Yami and smiled warmly, as he started descending near the other male's face. Yami realized this and he smiled back as he went and met Yugi's lips halfway. The light beam seemed to glow more, and it pushed the much darker force away.

Yami ignored the throbbing pain on his legs and he pulled Yugi closer with his free hand by the waist, Yugi responded by wrapping his own hand to the other's neck that was free. Both of the males kissed passionately.

And finally, the bright white beam overcame the darkness, closing in fast on the old man. Aknadin was to slow, and so. . he was pierced through the heart, the light killing him instantly as he fell to the ground unmoving.

Both the young males were lost in there own world as they kissed, their limbs tangled in each others warmth and embrace. The light beam slowly died down, and all that was left was Yami and Yugi, their wings and weapons still intact. Save the minor injuries and Yami's injured leg.

Blood had pooled on Yami's leg, and Yugi just couldn't do nothing, so he tore of a piece of his shirt, which showed his stomach. He wrapped the torn cloth around the wounded area on Yami's leg. Yami reluctantly pulled away from Yugi's legs, a pout almost evident on his face.

The amethyst eyed teen rolled his eyes playfully as he attended to Yami's wounds. However, after Yugi had done that mission. Yami plunged his lips back at Yugi.

Their mission was finally complete. And it was time for the last part of this mission. It was to love each other and to prove that it was worth it.

_

 **I apologize for Anzu's death. I was not in the mood.**

 **Yugi: *crying***

 **Yami: *hugging Yugi* You made Aibou cry!**

 **I am sorry Yami. but it was to the story anyways. Its how it flows. I apologize. . have a pleasant reading. *bows***

 **Joey: Please leave a review! She really needs 'em! Thank you for reading! One more chapta' ta go for her! Please support her.**

 **Anzu: *shrieks* you killed me! But oh well! Its fine! Hey readers!!! Happy reading on PsychoFox's story!**

 **Thanks guys. *smiles softly***


	13. Chapter 12: All's fair in Love

**_Hey guys!!! Here's a new chapter for like seemingly forever! (i'm out of ideas so sue me! :P) Anyways! I hope you enjoy this story!! On with the fic!_**

_

 _"Chapter 12: All's fair in Love"_

 _-Yugi's P.O.V-_

After that incident, I suddenly remembered that Yami was injured. So being the worry wart I was, I swiftly dialed the hospital, telling them our location. Yami was gripping on his leg in pain, after I pulled away from him as he seemingly forgot the pleasure of that kiss.

So waiting for a few minutes, I finally heard sirens nearing, being quick to my feet. I picked my other self up and activated my roller skates then rolled off outside to meet the ambulance, Yami was looking at me, a smile on his face before blacked out. The ambulance arrived and I had to drop Yami slowly to the ground.

And again I panicked and passed out myself, as reality started setting in my mind. Darkness was the only thing I could see.

_

Everything was blurry when I opened my eyelids, a haze if you put it. Groggily, I shifted and put an arm over my eyes as it started to adjust to the lighting of the room.

My surroundings were a blinding white, the sheets were the same as the ceiling, and right now I figured that I was currently confined in the hospital. One question though.

Where is Yami?

And fear started to make itself known in my mind. Frantically, I looked at my surrounding area again to search for my doppelganger.

And...There!

There he was. Lying upon the soft sheets, still sleeping. Poor guy, still must be tired from the previous over drive of the mission. I gently got off of the bed and winced as I took small timid steps to Yami.

Said man was currently still asleep, not caring about a thing in the world, which of course made me giggle softly. However, the small noise I created had Yami starting to stir gently. I froze, anticipation and anxiety coursing through my veins.

Slowly, blood violet eyes opened and locked with mine. A small smile made it to his pristen pink lips.

"Hey."

Something wet rolled down my cheeks and then followed by another. I figured they were tears by now, and I couldn't stop the grin that planted itself on my cherry pink lips. "Hey to you too."

Luna- I mean Yami, shifted and tried to sit up, which he managed to do. I cranked the lever so the bed was suitable for sitting. Yami leaned back and smiled in gratitude, and I returned it with one of my own.

My elder look alike suddenly leaned forward slowly and spoke. "Can I. . kiss you?"

There was hesitance in his voice, as if he was afraid of me that I would run away. I however was only shocked, that shocked turned into pleasure and I let out a huge grin as I leaned halfway, our lips only a few distance off. "You may." I whispered and tentively but slowly closed the gap between our moving lips.

- _Normal P.O.V-_

Yami locked his arms around Yugi's waist, almost pulling his flush againts his muscled chest that was covered by a new pair of clothing. But still it was leather. The only thing that separated the look alikes was the metal around the hospital bed. Yugi was pressing back with all his might, barely on his tip toes so he could reach Yami's level.

Frustrated, Yugi jumped up to the bed, breaking the kiss for a moment before he plunged in again for the kill. He was sitting besides his elder look alike as he interlocked his arms around Yami's neck. Yami was just happy and kept still while having his arms around Yugi.

Time stood still as the two look alikes sat upon the hospital bed, their lips still interlocked in a still but passionate kiss. The sun blurring their forms as they clinged to each, as if wanting to become one.

The persons that were about to come in had to smile and retract out of the room.

"About time eh?" said Jonouichi as he went and faced Atemu, who was holding hands with Heba. He smiled and took a glance at the hospital room, his face melding a soft look."Yes. It is so. I am rather full of joy that my brother has found love again." Atemu replied. Heba could only adore and smile at his significant other.

Even though the death of Anzu caused pain upon Jonouchi and the others. They were still honored that she died trying to save the look alikes. In doing that, she was given a special honoring burial. Kaiba had also built up the courage to ask Jonouchi out anc the blonde had willingly accepted him.

Yami and Yugi slowly parted, their breaths ragged and deep but a grin was plastered upon their faces. "I love you." Yami whispered, his voice husky as he leaned in again. The amethyst orbs lightened up and a smile crossed Yugi's lips. "I love you too."

And their lips met again for a long passionate kiss.

 **Its over finally!!! I'm sorry it kept you all waiting! And I know! i'm a horrible writer. *sulks* please kill me.**

 **Anyways! I hope you enjoy this story as much as I did! Please leave a review of you'd like! Thank you soooo much! Goodbye! I hope to see you all again for some other stories!**

 **-PsychoLittleFox**


	14. Epilogue: An Ending

Soooo here is the epilogue y'all! It took all my willpower to do this!! Augh! Anyways! on with the fic!

_

 ** _"Epilogue: An Ending"_**

A few days have passed since the death of Anzu and the fall of Aknadin. Yami and Yugi had been released from the hospital and right now they were currently in the headquarters, checking anything out of the ordinary.

"Yugi, anything out of place in the halls?" Yami's voice echoed across the rich red halls and Yugi only shook his head. "None whatsoever Yami." replied the younger look alike.

Yami nodded and strode over to Yugi, then wrapping his arms around the smaller's waist. A smirk on his face, Yugi guessed that Yami was up to mischief, he stared at Yami and opened his mouth. "what are you up to?"

The elder only hummed in response and tightened his hold more upon Yugi's waist.

All of a sudden Yami's mouth was on top of Yugi's. The smaller look alike could only stare in shock, before his eyelids fluttered close and soon he was kissing back.

Time once again was put to still. As both of the males kissed, how long it lasted they will never know. But all they know was they had found their halves.

 _-5 years later-_

"Did you bring the lilacs?"

Yugi stepped inside the gate holding the said flowers, a small solemn smile on his face. "Yes."

Yami smiled just as the same as they both walked in silence through the many graves of the deceased. The only explanation they were here was of one dead companion, who died in trying to distract Yami and Atemu's uncle.

The tri haired males arrived in a special looking gravestone, under a cherry blossom tree.

 **Anzu Mazaki**

 **1990-2007**

Yugi smiled sadly and knelt down to the gravestone as he put the flowers on the grave.

"Hey Anzu. How are you? I hope you're doing well?" as each sentence was spoken, Yugi's voice started to crack.

"You know me and Yami miss you. I miss you so so much, my friend." the smaller sobbed out as he fisted his hand. Yami could only offer his sympathy. It was true that he had missed the girl just as Yugi said, she had after all, gave them time. The elder kneeled down with Yugi and gave him a one sided hug, gripping his shoulder gently yet firmly.

"Thank you for everything Anzu. You know, me and Yugi are planning to marry if you do not mind?" he asked the gravestone, though he knew it wouldn't answer. Yugi sniffed and wiped away his tears, standing up with Yami following after a few seconds.

And so, after moping a bit. Both the look alikes walked away, their steps silent as they exited the cemetery gates.

Yami turned to Yugi and gave him a peck on the temple. "Lets go?" he asked softly and Yugi nodded "Yeah, lets go."

The elder nodded and once again gave the other a peck, as they both walked away, their hands interlocked.

A beeping noise suddenly popped out of their bracelets and the two were forced to part their hands as they each checked it, their limbs acting on reflex as both of them pressed the answer button. A hologram appeared out of the bracelet, making Yami and Yugi blink in surprise. "Leader?" Yugi questioned and Atemu nodded as he cleared his throat. "Lunatic, Psycho. You have a new mission."

Yami blinked and opened his mouth. "Really? What is the mission?" Atemu sighed "An ancient assasin thief is on the loose, killing persons and stealing ancient egyptian items in the museum. He has magic, for reasons unknown. I want you to find him and bring him in justice."

Both the standing males looked at each other and blinked, before a smirk took over their features as they looked back at Atemu's hologram. He seemed to be fidgeting nervously. "We accept. We will try our best, leader."

Said man could only sigh in relief as he smiled im gratitude. "Thank you, you two." and then a click was heard before the hologram vanished.

Yami and Yugi dropped their hands as they glanced at each other and let out another smirk. "Shall we be off Other self?" the elder nodded. "Yes, we should Aibou."

They shared one last kiss and clicked their shoes together, turning them into roller skates. And soon enough, they were skating down the pavement, ready to face all the crimes and bloodshed on their way because of their occupations.

 _-OWARI-_


End file.
